Dance with Me
by AnyaVeritas
Summary: Lara has to go on a charity ball, but the problem is that she can't dance. Kurtis will teach her how to dance and be calm while they'll dance LCxKT, Fluffy Romantic One-Shot, Possible OOC


Lara was at the window of the dining room, with his fingers to his temples. That evening was to go to a charity ball; no aperitive, no dinner ... or at least what I thought as it was coming into full panic.

Lara Croft could do a lot of things; adventurer, athlete, multilingual .. it was also the Duchess of St. Bridget for his peerage in Surrey. .. But there was one thing that she couldn't do; She could not dance.

Her hand formed a fist, holding it to her lips and then bite it. Nervous and tense for that one flaw, Lara did not know whether to go or not ... _But why I accepted the invitation ?!_ She asked several times, up to go back and forth in the room.

She decided to try it, turned on the music and got in position, going back and forth to the music. Whenever she stopped, she cursed. She is saying that she would never made in just a few hours to learn how to dance.

"No need to curse so much. " A voice made her scare. Lara turned to the direction of the voice, grimacing at the man that had just arrived at the dining room "Never mind ... I guess I'll have to give up this di-" Lara was cut off, the man in front of her made him the his usual smirk, his blue eyes had a look rather mockery "Dance charity. "He said with a toothy grin. Lara rolled her eyes with impatience.

Kurtis Trent had come for a visit since Winston in those days was in Ireland with his daughter.

Kurtis shrugged, giving a light punch on the shoulder "Co'on Croft, is not that bad if you cannot dance," he said and then take from his trouser pocket his usual pack of cigarettes. Lara took it, irritated, "If you want to smoke go outside and this is serious, because in this dance there is also the Queen of England," she said and then throw the cigarette pack on the dining table.

Kurtis grimaced, moving closer to the stereo and hinting at Lara approaching. She arched an eyebrow, curious about what he intended to do Kurtis "What are you doing? "She asked folding her arms, biting her bottom lip.

Kurtis put a light music on the background and pressing and took the hand of Lara, "I'll teach you."

Lara's eyes widened, rather surprised by the revelation, "You know how to dance?" He did not answer, he put his hand on the side of Lara and spread apart a little his legs "Shut up Lara and follow me."

Flustered, Lara put her hand on his shoulder and began to make some steps forward, doing go back to Kurtis. He shook his head, moving away from her, "No, no, no. I have to drive myself, you've got to follow my steps hand in hand. "Lara put her hand before her eyes, irritated _Why is it so complicated?_ She thought. "Usually I drive" She replied with some acidity. Kurtis put his hands to his temples, puffing.

"It's not like that Lara. Now, please, can you trust me and let yourself be led?" Kurtis asked folding his arms. Lara stood with arms folded for a while , to decide what to do.

Kurtis was like a knife to the throat at times but he was a good man.

She put her hand on Kurtis's shoulder, he put it back in his side. Lara then slowly let herself be guided by him.

Kurtis forward, Lara back, and began to twirl around the room. Lara looked down for a moment, looking at her feet dancing along with those of Kurtis.

He removed his hand from her side and took her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes, "Always look into the eyes of your partner, never look at the ground. "Lara nodded while Kurtis put his hand on her hip.

The night was beginning to fall and the twilight illuminated the Dining Room, they continued to dance, even if the song ended so many times.

Kurtis raised the arm of Lara, holding her hand, making her turning around. Lara laughed as she let spin like a top. "I've never heard her laugh ... You're even more beautiful when you laugh and smile," the cheeks of Lara blushed, flattered "One of your tricks to get me into your bed?" Kurtis gave a little smile, "Maybe... after all you are or you are not my partner? "Lara, in response, moved his hand on his cheek, stroking it. She approached his cheek and gave him a little kiss, leaving slightly her lipstick.

"In the professional field are my partners officially, in sentimental you are also my partner, but not officially," Kurtis stopped and took her chin, then gave a kiss on her lips, the taste of her lips was on his mouth and he wanted more "And if I want to marry you what I have to do?" He said jokingly.

Lara smiled, then give them a nudge in the chest, pulling it away by a few centimeters, "Like you take me to Las Vegas and make one of those flash marriages?" She said sarcastically.

But to be honest Lara did not feel ready yet to take the plunge with Kurtis.

Their relationship blossomed immediately after destroying the Strahov after Kurtis was in Intensive Care for all that time. It's been almost three years since the events of Monstrum and their relationship is not entirely "official".

First she wasn't interested in these things, but now with the Kurtis has the desire to have children with him ... but for the plunge she was not certain.

Kurtis stood with folded arms "You know why you want to marry you? "Lara shook her head "I want to marry you because I love you. I want to marry you because you're different from any other women that I met in my life. I want to marry you because I want to see you in white dress and I want to see you walk the aisle with Winston in hand, and then exchange the promises ... Till death do us part. "Lara bit her lower lip, her heart was blowing in his chest like a balloon full of emotions.

Kurtis approached her, taking a silver ring from his backpocket, "I want to marry you because this dance we've done ... is the last one from the unofficial relationship ... and I want our dance from both husband and wife." Lara could not help but smile, letting herself get carried away by Kurtis and letting slip the ring on her finger, "Lara Croft, will you marry me?" Lara remained silent for a time, the butterflies in her stomach went up and down the question Kurtis has just the place.

She did not mind anymore of the charity ball, so it would be any other. Lara looked at the ring and smiled, "Yes, I want to marry you Kurtis Trent. »

Lara threw herself into the arms of Kurtis, smiling, happy as a clam. Kurtis grabbed her by the hips and lifted, by turning it round in a circle. He put her down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

And after that day, they waited to dance, until the day of their marriage.

 **Hello Y'all! I'm Anya and This is My first One-Shot here :D**

 **English is not my language so I apologize for Any Errors :P**

 **I Hope you Enjoyed and See you Around ;)**

 **Bye!**


End file.
